1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless transceiver and a method of setting an operating frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technology related to the prevent invention, in Patent Reference 1, a touch panel may be provided on a display screen of a spectrum analyzer so as to partially expand or scroll across a spectrum.
Generally, in a wireless transceiver capable of displaying a frequency distribution of signal strength of a reception signal on a display screen, a predetermined knob was rotated on the basis of the frequency distribution of the signal strength displayed on the display screen so as to adjust an operating frequency. Here, convenience of adjusting of an operating frequency needs to be improved.
However, since Patent Reference 1 is specialized in analyzing a signal, Patent Reference 1 does not contribute to improving the convenience of adjusting an operating frequency.